Waluigi loves Luigi! the 4th of July
by AnimeLover5921
Summary: plz review!
1. Chapter 1

It was July 3rd, 2015. Mario and Luigi sat in there living room.  
"The 4th of July is tomorrow" Mario said.  
"Daisy said that we were invited to the fire work show" Luigi said as he just got off the phone with Daisy.  
"Luigi! Thats great!" Mario said.  
"I don't think you know the worst part" Luigi said.  
"What?" Mario asked, sounding disappointed.  
"Waluigi is invited" Luigi said.  
"What?! Why would she do something like that?!" Mario asked.  
"She said we need to get along" Luigi said.  
"Luigi?" Mario said.  
"Yes?" Luigi answered.  
"Waluigi is gay. So is Wario. Does Daisy know Waluigi is all over you and Wario is all over me?" Mario asked.  
"NO, I guess she didn't. She would always keep me and my butthole safe" Luigi said.  
"Yeah. What did Peach say?" Mario asked.  
"She didn't want to invite them but Daisy insisted" Luigi said.  
"I guess we'll just try to be friends then" Luigi said.  
"Yeah I guess" Mario said.  
*Luigi's phone rings*  
"Hello?" Luigi said.  
"Yeah hi Luigi" Daisy said.  
"Oh hi Daisy" Luigi said.  
"Hey listen. Do you wanna play tennis with me, you, Mario, Waluigi, Wario, and Peach?" Daisy said.  
"Waluigi is gay" Luigi said.  
"I know. I made him straight" Daisy said.  
"Luigi, I'm sorry I was gay and all over you. Me and Wario are now straight. We were always straight it was just a joke" Waluigi said.  
"Ok. We'll be there in 10 minutes" Luigi said.  
"Thanks Luigi!" Daisy said.  
*They both hung up*  
"Where do we have to be in 10 minutes?" Mario asked.  
"Umm to play tennis with everyone" Luigi said.  
"Ok. Letsa go!" Mario said.  
*They left and then went to the tennis court where everyone was waiting*  
"Hey guys! I didn't think you would come!" Daisy said running up to them. "Why wouldn't we?" Luigi asked.  
"Hey swee- I mean hey boys!" Waluigi says, running up to them.  
"Him" Daisy said.  
"I would come to whatever you have planned, Daisy" Luigi said.  
"Come on guys lets play tennis" Waluigi said.  
*They walked over to the tennis court*  
"Waluigi, Luigi and me will be on a team! Mario, Peach, and Wario" Daisy said.  
"Alright! Let's get this game started!" Luigi said.  
*In the middle of the game before break*  
"GET THE MOTHER FRICKEN BALL DAISY!" Luigi screamed.  
*Daisy gets the ball*  
"Yeah!" Luigi screams.  
*Waluigi runs into Luigi*  
"Dude get out of me" Luigi said.  
*Waluigi falls on top Luigi*  
"Oh, my would you look at that! I fell on you!" Waluigi said.  
"Get off me" Luigi said.  
"Alright I'm doing it" Waluigi whispered in Luigi's ear.  
*Waluigi gives Luigi a quick kiss on the cheek as he gets up*  
"Waluigi didn't change! He just kissed me!" Luigi screamed.  
"What!? Waluigi did you kiss him? W-Waluigi? Where is he?" Daisy asked.  
*She turned around and saw him making out with the net*  
"What in Buddahs name are you doing?" Daisy asked.  
"Making out with the net" Waluigi said.  
"Ok" Daisy said.  
*She turned back around to Luigi*  
"Lets just get on with our game" Luigi said.  
*They start the game back up*  
"Luigi shake that butt!" Waluigi yells.  
"WHAT?" Luigi says as he turns around gets hit on the side of his face with the ball.  
"Sorry Luigi!" Waluigi said.  
"DAISY!" Luigi screamed.  
"LUIGI!" Daisy screamed as she ran over to Luigi.  
"I got hit in the face with the tennis ball" Luigi said.  
"HOW?" Daisy said.  
"Waluigi was yelling shake that butt Luigi and I turned around and I wasn't looking and I got hit in the face with the ball" Luigi explained.  
"WALUIGI!" Daisy said marching up to Waluigi.  
"Yes?" Waluigi replies.  
"Did you tell Luigi to shake his butt more and then he looked over and got hit in the face with a ball?!" Daisy asked.  
"Yeah I did I'm sorry but I'm still gay" Waluigi said.  
"You promised you weren't!" Daisy said.  
"I'm gay and I know it" Waluigi said.  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. LUIGI'S BRA?

"Let's just not worry about him and just keep playing" Luigi said to Daisy.  
"Ok. If he does anything else just tell me" Daisy said.  
"Thanks" Luigi said.  
*1 hour later. they will be leaving in 10 minutes*  
"It's super fricken hot" Mario said.  
"I know!" Luigi said.  
"You know what would make me and Daisy happy!?" Peach said.  
"What?" Mario and Luigi said.  
"Take off your shirts!" Peach said.  
"I don't exactly have a sexy flat stomach" Mario said.  
"I think it's sexy to see all that flesh jiggling" Wario whispered, and he licked Marios ear.  
"Eewwww, gay boy germs" Luigi said.  
"I'll get shirtless for Luigi" Waluigi said.  
*Waluigi takes off his shirt*  
"EEWWWW!" Everyone says.  
"What!?" Waluigi asked.  
"Your stomach!" Peach said.  
"My tattoos?" Waluigi asked.  
*Waluigi's stomach was filled with tattoos and he is so skinny you can see his ribs*  
"I can see you ribs! Your so.. tiny!" Peach said.  
"I bet you would rather see me shirtless!" Mario said.  
"Not me" Daisy said.  
*Mario took off his shirt*  
"All that fat! So sexy!" Peach said.  
"Why are you into fat guys?" Daisy asked.  
"Why are you into tooth picks?" Peach asked.  
"Fair point fair point. Counter point, they look sexier shirtless. You don't want to see those man titties" Daisy said.  
"I would rather look at man tits then a rib cage!" Peach said. "Ladies, ladies. Calm down. Theres man tits for Peach and a rib cage with tooth pick legs for Daisy!" Mario said.  
"At least I can get dressed in like 1 minute! It takes you longer cause you can't get your sausage legs in your overalls!" Luigi yells.  
"Listen here buddy. I weigh 347 pounds. I could just jump on you and you would be as flat as a paper buddy" Mario said.  
"I-I didn't mean it Mario" Luigi said.  
"Yeah, that's what I thought" Mario said.  
*Mario spits in Luigi's general direction.  
"Female dog" Luigi whispers.  
"Let's just forget this, ok?" Daisy asked.  
"Yeah, ok" Luigi said.  
"You don't wanna get shirtless cause of your ugly skinny body, huh?" Mario said.  
"No, I just don't want to" Luigi said, nervously.  
"Get shirtless, come on" Daisy said.  
"No" Luigi said.  
"I'll make him do it. I'll put one man tit on each shoulder of his" Mario said.  
*Mario walks up to Luigi*  
"I'LL DO IT!" Luigi said.  
*Luigi gets shirtless and everyone laughs*  
"What?" Luigi asked.  
"You wear a bra?" Daisy asked.  
"My mom told me have to wear one everyday. She said it makes me look more professinal" Luigi said.  
"That should be Marios!" Daisy said.  
*Mario looked at her*  
"I could smash you with one tit" Mario said.  
"Ok" Daisy said, scared.  
"Let's go to my castle" Daisy said.  
"Sure cause we ALWAYS GO TO MY CASTLE!" Peach yelled for attention.  
*There were 2 other people playing tennis*  
"Shut up!" the man yelled.  
*The wife flipped off Peach*  
"Ok, I see we should go now Daisy" Luigi said.  
*They were at Daisy's castle. Daisy is unlocking the front door*  
"Everyone in the castle is gone it will just be us" Daisy said.  
*They walked in the livingroom and there were pictures of Luigi everywhere*  
"W-Why am I everywhere?" Luigi asked very scared.  
"Umm, here at this castle everyone here really admires you" Daisy said.  
"Good to hear" Luigi said, feeling relieved.  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. MARIO'S HARDCORE!

"How about we go to your room?" Peach asked.  
"No. Let's just stay in the living room and watch a movie" Daisy said.  
"How about the movie where your rival get the girls and I'm- I mean the other guy is with a pirahanna flower!?" Waluigi said.  
"It's ok buddy" Wario said.  
*Waluigi and Wario walked to the kitchen because Waluigi was crying*  
"I'm just going to ignore that. Anyway, I know a movie we can watch!" Luigi said.  
"I have a better one!" Mario said.  
"I have one too!" Peach said.  
"Me too!" Daisy said.  
"Luigi, you say yours then Mario then me then Daisy" Peach said.  
"Mine was "The Last Unicorn" Luigi said.  
"Ok. Mine was 50 Shades Of Gray" Mario said.  
"Mario, thats just hardcore. No. Plus I don't have the DVD" Daisy said.  
"I carry the DVD with me 24/7" Mario said.  
"Where?" Luigi asked.  
"Under my left tit" Mario said.  
"Anyway, Peach what was your movie?" Daisy asked.  
"Pokemon movie" Peach said.  
"Mine was the new spongebob movie" Daisy said.  
"Well, since you guys don't wanna watch 50 shades of gray I will just see what else I have under my tits" Mario said.  
*Mario pulled out a bunch of stuff like movies, money and just other stuff*  
"Hey I never knew under your left tit around the middle there was Warios thong" Peach said. *Wario walked in a grabbed his thong*  
"Thanks sweetheart. I've needed this. I wonder if this smells like your tit" Wario said.  
"No, don't. Thats nasty," Mario said.  
*Wario sniffed his thong*  
"Mario wore this" Wario said.  
"Weird conversation" Daisy said.  
*Wario walks back to Waluigi*  
"So, anyway, tomorrow is the 4th. But then we still have wait until it's dark outside" Peach said.  
"When it's bednight" Mario said.  
"Sure, I guess you could phrase it like that" Peach said.  
"I can't wait for the fire works!" Luigi said.  
"Hey guys" Waluigi said as he walked in.  
"What?" Luigi asked.  
"I wanted to know if you guys wanted to go out to eat or something" Waluigi said.  
"Sure! Where do you wanna go?" Daisy asked.  
"McDonalds?" Waluigi asked.  
"Yeah! Big macs!" Mario yelled.  
"If anything Mario should stay home and play on the wii more" Daisy said.  
"One tit. You go bye-bye" Mario said.  
"To where?" Daisy asked.  
"Hell" Mario said.  
"I'm now scared of tits. Preferebly Marios" Daisy said.  
"Lets make a club" Luigi said.  
"They're scary aren't they?" Daisy said.  
"Yeah, esically when they're on your shoulders" Luigi said.  
*Daisy and Luigi scream*  
"How can you be scared of these?" Peach asked.  
*She was playing with them*  
"Eww! He doesn't wash his tits!" Luigi said.  
"Eww!" Peach said.  
"My tits are beutiful models!" Mario said. "Yeah right" Daisy said.  
"Strike one" Mario said.  
"He has tits, Daisy. Be nice to him" Luigi said.  
"Anyway, do you guys wanna eat or not?" Waluigi asked, wiping away a tear.  
"Sure, yeah now we will go!" Daisy said.  
"We're coming" Luigi said.  
*Everyone was in the car*  
"Wait, why don't we just use a pipe and go?" Luigi said.  
"Because I just sto- I mean I just bought this van" Waluigi said. "You can't drive, can you?" Daisy asked.  
"No, but I have to learn sometime" Waluigi replied.  
*They were half way the to McDonalds*  
"Are we almost there?" Mario asked.  
"10 more minutes" Waluigi said.  
*There was some fireworks*  
"Why are there fire works and tomorrow is the 4th?" Mario asked.  
"I don't know. Stupid people do it early to see the sexyness" Waluigi said.  
"Why are fireworks so sexy?" Mario asked.  
"So people will buy them for alot of mooney and then get their hand blown off. Get it Mooney? Cow money?" Waluigi said.  
*Laugh track plays and zooms into Waluigi's face*  
"Peach, you're the one to set off the fireworks" Mario said.  
"It can't blow off your hand" Peach said.  
"I believe Waluigi with all my heart, mind and soul" Mario said touching his left titter.  
"You shouldn't" Peach said.  
"He's my dad" Mario said.  
"No he's not Mario. That would make him a major pedo" Luigi said.  
"Why?" Mario asked.  
"He's all over me" Luigi said.  
"He wouldn't be a pedo because your like 26 not like 17" Mario said.  
"Your 26 too" Luigi said.  
"No, I'm 38" Mario said.  
"We're twins" Luigi said.  
"Oh, yeah" Mario said.  
*Then they were at McDonalds*  
"We're here!" Waluigi said.  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	4. WARIO JUMPED THE WINDOW

BEFORE I START THIS, I GOT A COMMENT THAT SAID I SHOULD DISCONTINUE THIS STORY. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT THIS TO CONTINUE, OR IF YOU WANT IT TO DISCONTIUE THANKS, ALYSE L. JOHNSON ALSO I HAVE A FACEBOOK MY NAME IS ALYSE JOHNSON FRIEND ME OR SEND ME A MESSAGE OR WHATEVER!  
THANKS

*Everyone walks in and starts to order*  
"Hello, what would you like to order?" the gay man asked.  
"45 plain cheese burgers and 60 nuggets. Hasta lavista baby. I'll be back" Mario said. (I think that's how you spell it)  
*Mario left*  
*Everyone else ordered and only Luigi is left*  
"Hello, I would like a 27 piece nugget with mayo and a small chocolate milk please" Luigi said.  
"Sweetheart, 27 piece nugget doesn't exist. We have 20 or 30. Also that bra is totally working for you!" he says.  
*Clicks his tongue*  
"Umm, my mom says it makes me look more professinal" Luigi said.  
"And sexy. Does your mom want you to get a boyfriend? Do you want a boyfriend?" he asked.  
"Me and Luigi are already dating. I'm already preggers" Daisy said.  
*Everyone gasps*  
"So? What do I care? I still want him" he said.  
"So? Do I get what I want if you get what you want? No, we want the same thing and theres only 1" Daisy said.  
"Listen, I'll give you all the food you could possibly dream of if either he's my boyfriend or me and him make a baby right here on the counter" he said.  
"Hey, can I have a milkshake?" a girl asked.  
"Umm, Andy, I can take care of Eilly. I know her. Talk to them" she said.  
*She went to the back*  
"Well? Do I get a baby?" Andy asked.  
"Luigi, come over here" Waluigi said.  
"What?" Luigi asked.  
"I didn't bring any money. You have to mate with him" Waluigi said.  
*The women comes back and gives Eilly her milkshake*  
"Thanks. By the way dude, that bra looks good on you!" Eilly said .  
*She ran out laughing*  
"It makes me look more professional" Luigi said.  
"Anyway, whatever her promblem was. Waluigi? You have to do something. I have no money and no food at home" Daisy said.  
"Mario, do you know what to do?" Luigi asked.  
"He's not here, he left a long time ago" Wario said.  
"Crap, what are we gonna have to do to eat?" Luigi said.  
"Kiss me" Andy said.  
"Where?" Luigi asked, scared.  
"My bum" Andy said.  
"EWWWW!" Everyone said.  
"Nah, kidding. My cheek" Andy said.  
"I guess I could do that" Luigi said.  
"Yeah, guess" Daisy said.  
*Luigi went in to give him a kiss when Andy turned his head and Luigi kissed him on the lips*  
"DID I JUST KISS HIM?! ON THE LIPS!?" Luigi screamed.  
"Yeah. Here you go. You get everything you want for free! Have a good night!" Andy said. *They walked over to a table where they could see the T.V."  
"Theres a serial killer is now on the loose, please call area code (812)-351-0124. That's my home phone guys" the news guy said.  
*Shows a picture of Mario naked*  
"Oh my Justin Bieber! Mario is a naked convited felon!" Peach said.  
"Why would he murder anyone?" Luigi asked.  
"I don't know! That doesn't sound like him at all!" Daisy said.  
"Oh, Daisy it's like your 3rd time talking and theres something I need to ask you" Luigi said.  
"Luigi looks deeply into her eyes*  
"What?" Daisy asked.  
"You got an eye booger. Nah just kidding. Are you really preggers with my sexy baby?" Luigi asked.  
*Luigi flexes his muscules that he doesn't have lol*  
"Maybe" Daisy said.  
"My french fries taste like Mario's tit sweat" Peach said.  
"I bet that taste real good" Wario said.  
"No, it taste bad acutally leaf me alone" Peach said.  
"Ok. I will go jump out the window!" Wario said.  
*Wario screamed as he ran to the window and just plowed right through it and died*  
"Crap, I'm not getting arrested. Remember guys he committed sucide and he was also upset because his tits were... sweaty?" Peach said.  
"I have worms and crabs" Luigi said.  
"I really am preggers with your child" Daisy said.  
"Ok. I just thought you and Mario had the same diet or something" Luigi said.  
"That's really insulting!" Daisy said.  
"Mario shared his diet with Jenny Craig and now she promotes obesity" Luigi said.  
"Oh, that's bad" Daisy said.  
"Anyway, you gotta get to my castle and pay child support" Daisy said.  
"Oh, ok" Luigi said.  
"When I have it as you know" Daisy said.  
"Poop" Waluigi said.  
"Oh, there you are" Luigi said.  
"I say random funny things when I'm done pooping" Waluigi said.  
"Don't turn into a Haru" Peach said.  
"Who?" Waluigi asked.  
"No one, you wouldn't get the referense" Peach said.  
"OK" Waluigi said.  
TO BE CONTINUED


	5. the last chapter

"Where's Mario? I saw him on the news I think" Peach said.  
*Mario walks in with a little blood on his tit*  
"Mario! Where were you?" Peach said.  
*Mario sat across from Peach*  
"I had some buisness. Did you get my food?" Mario asked.  
"Yeah, here it is" Peach said as she gave Mario his food.  
"Mario, we think we saw you or Luigi on the news" Daisy said.  
*It zoomed in on Daisy's derpy eyes and you hear a hick voice say "Derpy Eyed"*  
"No, I was right here when all this happened, Daisy" Luigi said.  
"Ok. I forgot" Daisy said.  
"I wish I wasn't dating someone so derpy" Luigi said.  
"What was that?" Daisy asked.  
*She pulled out a shovel from under her dress*  
"Your super hot! Please don't hit me!" Luigi said.  
"That's how good of an actress I am" Daisy said.  
"Wow you are good at getting all the tension off me and unto you" Mario said.  
"Oh yeah Mario! How did you end up on the news?" Peach asked.  
"I-I did? W-wow I must be really famous!" Mario said really nervous.  
"I was on the news?! How did they see me?! We need to leave now" Mario thought.  
"Mario! Whats wrong?" Peach asked.  
"We need to go. I have.. BLISTERING DIARRHEA!" Mario said.  
"Oh my! Then we need to go now!" Peach said.  
"Too bad. Waluigi Time" Waluigi said.  
"It's not 'too bad' we need to go" Peach said.  
"You and Mario can go home" Waluigi said.  
"Ok. We might come back here" Peach said.  
*Peach and Mario left*  
"Where's Wario?" Waluigi asked.  
"I'm not quite sure. Heheh I know where he is" Luigi whispered.  
"I bet he went to the bathroom" Waluigi said, walking to the bathroom.  
"Daisy! What-how do I tell him Wario jumped out of the window?" Luigi asked.  
"Tell him Wario was running away from a fly and didn't see where he was going and ran into the window!" Daisy said.  
"Ok. Thanks that's going to help me" Luigi said.  
*Waluigi comes back*  
"He wasn't in either bathroom" Waluigi said.  
"Either bathroom? Did you go in the girls room?" Daisy asked.  
"Yeah, duh. You expect me to go in the nasty boys room?" Waluigi asked.  
"Me and you need to talk when we get home Waluigi" Daisy said.  
"Ok. Anyway, wheres Wario?" Waluigi asked.  
"Wario was running away from a fly and didn't see where he was going and ran into the window. You know how many flys are in here" Luigi said.  
"What window? That broken one right there?" Waluigi asked.  
"Yeah, the broken one that has Wario's shape of body" Luigi said.  
"Wario!" Waluigi said as he ran to the window.  
"C-Call the amberlamps" Wario said.  
"I-I can't do that. I'm sorry but you're going to die in 10 seconds" Waluigi said.  
"WHAT?" Wario screamed.  
"I love you" Waluigi said.  
"Just call the amberlamps" Wario said.  
"Hasn't it been more than 10 seconds?" Luigi asked.  
"Yeah I just wanted a dramatic scene" Waluigi said.  
*He pulled a rose out of his hat*  
"Can I have that?" Wario asked.  
"BREAKING NEWS PRINCESS PEACH WAS MURDERED AND THE ONLY PERSON WITH HER IS THE FAMOUS PLUMBER MARIO MARIO" the news guy said.  
"WHAT?! Peach is a princess?" Luigi asked.o "Yeah so am I" Daisy said.  
"Cool. Does that mean I'm a prince?" Luigi asked.  
"Me and you aren't married" Daisy said.  
"YES! So that means we are dating!" Luigi said.  
"Um Ok sure" Daisy said.  
"Wanna go to my house?" Luigi asked.  
"Sure. Who cares about Peach" Daisy said.  
"APRIL FOOLS IN JULY SHE IS FINE I JUST WANTED ALL THE TIME ION MY SHOW TO HAVE STUFF" the news guy said.  
"Oh wait" Daisy said.  
"What?" Wario asked.  
*Wario got up out of the broken glass*  
"Get Mario and Peach at my castle and we need to have the fire work show it's tonight" Daisy said.  
"Oh yeah" Luigi said.  
*Luigi called Mario and Peach and they all met up Daisy's castle*  
"The fireworks should start any second" Daisy said.  
*Everoyone was on top of Daisys castle*  
"This is beautiful. Like me. I mean you Daisy" Luigi said.  
"Thanks" Daisy said.  
"Who just wants to have a makeout sessoin intead of watching the fire works?" Mario asked.  
"No, we've been waiting for this for 5 chapters and we're finally here" Luigi said.  
"I was kidding" Mario said.  
*They watched the big fire work show*  
"Now who wants to have a makeout session?" Mario asked.  
"Wait, how did you end up on the news?" Peach asked.  
"I killed a 5 year old koopa because he tryed to steal my balls" Mario said.  
"Mario don't talk like that in this fanfiction!" Peach said.  
*Mario pulled out a bunch of bouncy balls*  
"Oh" Luigi said.  
"Ok let's have a make out session!" Mario said.  
*Waluigi kissed Luigi*  
"EEWEWEWEWE" Luigi said.  
"Yes! My dream came true!" Waluigi said.  
"EW" Daisy said.  
*Mario and Peach started making out viontly and so did Luigi and Daisy*  
"We are alone" Waluigi said.  
"Wanna go eat Daisys fried chicken?" Wario asked.  
"Heck yeah!" Waluigi said.  
THE END 


End file.
